1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a computer-readable recording medium for performing a process on acquired data by using data obtained from a predetermined data source of the acquired data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, with a conventional facsimile communication apparatus (facsimile apparatus), a barcode may be used to input a facsimile destination number when performing fax transmission. For example, a barcode indicative of a facsimile destination number may be formed on a coversheet of a document or attached as a sticker on the coversheet and read out by a barcode reader.
By using this facsimile apparatus, inadvertent input of the facsimile destination number can be effectively prevented (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-270179).
However, codes such as barcodes formed on documents are not only for the purpose of facsimile transmission. For example, a barcode for indicating information such as the category of the document or the serial number of the document may be formed on the coversheet of the document so that the information of the barcode can be used to facilitate organizing of documents.
Since the barcode for such purpose has information different from that included in the barcode for indicating facsimile destination, the barcodes are used separately. In a case of storing documents to be transmitted to a prescribed destination, the barcodes used for indicating facsimile destination and the barcodes used for document organization have to be formed separately.
Therefore, as one example, a coversheet used for facsimile transmission and another coversheet used for document organizing may be prepared separately so that a coversheet suited for each purpose can be used. However, preparing separate coversheets with a different barcode increases consumption of paper and is burdensome from the aspects of preparation and management.
As another example, plural barcodes corresponding to each operation (facsimile transmission and document organization) may be formed on a single coversheet. However, in a case of using a flat head type scanner for detecting a barcode by scanning an image formed on each document, the scanner may determine that the plural barcodes on the coversheet are all meant for the same purpose even though each barcode of the plural barcodes formed on the single coversheet serves a different purpose. Accordingly, the information included in the barcodes may cause undesired operations to be performed.
For example, in transmitting the coversheet with plural barcodes, the scanner may inadvertently recognize a barcode for document organization, obtain information included in the barcode by decoding the barcode, and interpret that the obtained information indicates the number of a facsimile destination.
As long as a desired operation is performed based on data of a specific data source included in a target data item subjected to data processing, similar problems may occur in a case of performing an operation other than facsimile transmission and document organization, in a case where a data resource other than a barcode is formed on a document, or in a case where a target data item is data other than image data.